Thank You
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: it's kinda my first real song fic. I guess Dreaming of You was one too but this is like regular one. Uh Thank You is my favorite song. read the disclaimer. it explains the rest


Hi everyone. I actually did a rough draft of this story which took me about an hour or so. i put  
alot of work into this one so u'd better like it. lol j/p. but i really like this story. okay but  
first i have to say a few things. This song is written by Dido from her album No Angel. The song  
is called Thank You. I don't own it. And also in this song a line says, 'I drank too much last   
night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain.' well i didn't feel it was my right to take  
lines out of the song so i left it, but just in case ur confused, Caitie wasn't drinking or anything.  
And also it says 'I'm late for work again'. well Caitie doesn't work so plug in school for that,ok.  
sometimes it feels like work though. I don't own IaHB. if i did, Caitie sure wouldn't be the object  
of Jamie's affection. I'll give you 3 guesses who it'd be. =) oh also, my program is very primitive  
so i don't have italics or anything like that. it's just kinda write and print and save. so to make  
it easier to understand i put ' ' around lines of the song. for example: 'My tea's gone cold, I'm  
wondering why I got out of bed at all.' okay? alright thanks for understanding.  
  
  
Thank You  
  
  
'My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all'  
  
Caitie stared down at the blue cup in her hand. She sloshed the liquid around in the glass. The  
day loomed on the horizon like a dark cloud. Caitie wanted more than anything to crawl back under  
her covers and forget about today.  
  
'The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all'  
  
She gazed out her bedroom wondow, blurred with little droplets of water. The veiw outside was dismal.  
The rain drops looked like tears and Caitie remebered each one she'd cried the night before.  
  
'And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall'  
  
Caitie turned from the window. On the wall above her bed hung a picture of her and Jamie, smiling  
with arm on her shoulder.  
  
'It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad'  
  
A slow smile formed on her lips as she remember that day when they'd gone to the beach and had the  
greatest time.  
  
'I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain'  
  
Caitie eyes fell from the picture to her school books sitting neatly on her bed. She sighed heavily,  
knowing what the day would be like. She lifted her chin bravely and stepped out the door.  
  
'I missed the bus and there'll be hell today'  
  
Caitie dashed through the cold, wet drops to her bus stop, just in time to see the yellow bus   
turning the corner a block away. Caitie dropped her shoulders in defeat as her dark hair clung to  
her wet cheeks. She began the walk to school, plodding slowly through the large puddles.  
  
'I'm late for work again. And even if I'm there they'll all imply that I might not last the day.'  
  
She stepped through the glass and metal doors to see Kingsport High scurrying in front of her. The  
bell had already rung and people were making a mad dash for their classrooms. Caitie was still wet  
from being outside in the rain. She began to brush herself off when a group of popular girls walked  
by.  
"Well look, if it isn't our resident deliquent (spelling). She'll be expelled before lunch." One  
said. They all snickered and said a few degrating comments and then moved on.  
Caitie sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't care what they thought, did she? She shook  
her head and walked quickly to her first period.  
  
'And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad'  
  
"Caitie! Wait up!" Caitie sniffled and turned around. Jamie ran up to the shaking brunette.  
"Hey!" He said softly, then studied her more carefully. "What's wrong?" Caitie just shook her head,  
sending little drops of water flying.  
"Nothing." She said, forcing a smile. But Jamie saw her bottom lip quivering and her eyes bright  
with tears. Jamie pulled off his jacket.  
"Here. Now let's go to gym." Caitie nodded and the two walked off. Jamie joked around and Caitie  
laughed, forgetting those girls and all her problems.  
  
'I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life. Oh just to be with you is having the  
best day of my life.'  
  
Caitie walked confindently into her last class. The cheerleaders sat perched in their desks, which  
happened to be next to Caitie's.  
"A little Goth girl. How cute. Why don't you just look normal, hun or is it too hard?" The girls  
laughed and Caitie looked away. She should have been used to this by now. Finally, the bell rand.   
Caitie ran out the school doors into the still pouring rain. Tears were still falling from her  
eyes as she walked up her driveway.  
  
'Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through'  
  
Caitie stepped inside her warm, empty house. Her hair was sticky and plastered to her face. Her   
shirt clung to her skin and her pants sagged from the extra weight of the water. Her shoes glistened  
with rain drops. Rivers of mascara from crying flowed down her face.  
  
'And then you hand me a towel and all I see is you'  
  
Jamie set the pink towel down on the coffee table. Their eyes met and both stood there like stones.  
Then in a split second, his arms were around her. Caitie lay her head on his shoulder and let the  
tears fall.  
  
'And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue because you're near me'  
  
"How did you know?" Caitie asked in a chocked voice.  
"Shh." Jamie whispered.  
"Thank you." Caitie breathed.  
  
'I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life. Oh just to be with you is having the  
best day of my life'  
  
*okay the end. I'm not in a good mood anymore so enjoy the story. and if u didn't, i didn't write  
it for you. i wrote it for me.* 


End file.
